


"Remember When Ichigo Wasn't a Prude?"

by Bella23



Category: Bleach
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex, Reader Insert, Smut, Some Humor, mentions of other characters but they're not major, probably some fluff, roleplay in one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella23/pseuds/Bella23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were the only person who had the answer to that question. </p>
<p>(Who knew that he was into public sex?)</p>
<p>[Reader(You)/Ichigo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Library

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi! So, I wrote these in response to a challenge on another site but the moderator process is slow and torturous for me so I thought I'd post them here so people wouldn't have to wait a month for the next update to be cleared.
> 
> Enjoy and please comment and tell me what you think!

“I-Ichigo…” You whispered, gripping the wood beneath your fingertips as you tried desperately to fight off the moan that threatened to leave your lips as the orange-haired boy started to leave a trail of kisses from the base of your neck up to your ear. “We really shouldn’t be-“

“Hush, (y/n), or else you’ll get us caught.” Your boyfriend reminded, his voice heavy with lust as nimble fingers started the task that was unbuttoning your crisp, white, uniform blouse. You knew full well that you had to be completely quiet, especially since you guys were currently in the back corner of the library. You two were _supposed_ to be working on a project together, but your usually prudish boyfriend got distracted by the first two buttons of your blouse being undone and next thing you knew he had you shoved up against a bookcase with him whispering in your ear the things he’d love to be doing to you at that moment.

“You’ll get us caught if you continue with this, Ichi.” You murmured, leaning your head back onto his shoulder and trying so hard not to tense when your felt a warm hand on the bare skin of your stomach.

“Relax, okay? Nobody is going to see us because nobody comes back here to look at the newspapers. Besides, we can be quick.”

“Trust me, I know you can be quick.” You quipped, grinning when he turned you around so that your back hit the bookcase gently.

“That was one time.” He whispered harshly, quickly covering your mouth with his in a kiss to prevent you from landing another blow to his ego with your quick wit. While your mouth was occupied, your hands set to work on unbuttoning his shirt, eager to expose the toned upper body that was hidden by his clothes.

You felt a large hand slide up your inner thigh, under your skirt, and fingers lightly tracing the outline of your panties. This had you freezing again, wanting Ichigo to continue touching you but not wanting to risk getting banned from the library for life. Sure, you’d be banned together but was it really worth-

“You’re thinking too much. I’m gonna take care of you.” He whispered just before he started to trail open-mouthed kisses down your neck to your collar bone. Both of his hands were now on the waistband of your panties, and you could feel the smirk on his face when he felt the lace lining the waistband. You were wearing his favorite pair.

“You were planning on this happening, weren’t you?”

“Not here.” You breathed, lifting your leg to make the removal of the one garment keeping Ichigo from his prize much easier for him. “I’m keeping these, by the way.”

“Do what you want, Ichi, but please do some- oh, fuck.” It took everything in you to not cry out when your first felt his fingers probing your slick entrance, though you had to admit that your swearing could’ve attracted some attention to your little corner of the library.

Which was why you weren’t surprised when he kept your mouth covered for the duration of your “study session”. In fact, you welcomed the gesture because you wanted Ichigo badly, but you certainly didn’t want a lifetime ban from the library.


	2. Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't as smutty, but I got hit by the Halloween bug and needed to role with it. This is the roleplay chapter.

He had been watching her all night. The pretty girl who had come to the party as Little Red Riding Hood, and was looking pretty bored as she chatted with Chad. He wished that he could hear their conversation, but she was on the other side of the room and glancing around. Looking for him, most likely, since he was her date, but he wasn’t sure how she could _lose_ him in a crowd? He was taller than most of the people here, and not to mention his bright orange hair that was poking out of the hat he was wearing. The hat _she_ had forced onto him in the first place.

He decided to end her search, weaving through the people until he was by her side. An arm wrapped around her waist, alerting her to his presence, and she looked up to see him smile up Chad in the manner he always did. But she saw through that smile. She knew he was bored and feeling rather possessive. Her Big Bad Wolf was showing his true colors to her tonight.

“Wanna get out of here?” He murmured in her ear, smirking when she looked out of the window of the lodge that they were staying in for Halloween weekend.

“To where?” She asked, knowing that there was nothing but forest around them for miles.

“Let’s take a walk, Little Red.” He suggested, taking her hand in his and leading her towards the back door.

“It’s funny, my parents told me never to go out into the woods with a wolf.” She teased, walking ahead of him and pulling her hood down. “But what they don’t know can’t hurt them.”

“I like how you think, Little Red.” He spoke, grinning in a way that she could only say was wolffish but would never admit aloud due to the awful pun that it would be.

They walked in silence, getting good distance from the lodge before Little Red stopped and leaned back against a tree. The Wolf placed a hand beside her head, using that arm to hold himself over her. His sleeves were pushed up, and Red’s eyes trailed from his wrist up to his face, a faint blush spreading across her face when she noticed how intently he was staring at her.

“My, what big arms you have.” She murmured, blinking up at him owlishly. He grinned once again, adjusting his hat so more of his hair peeked out. “And your hair is so bright. So lovely, my my.”

His other hand gently gripped her wrist, bringing it to his belt buckle. Her blush deepened, but she followed his lead and undid his belt with shaky hands. They were still close to the cabin, if somebody came looking for them then they’d find them in such a scandalous position and she wasn’t really up for that. But the way his breath hitched in his throat when her hand gently grasped his length made it worth it.

“My, what a big d-“ His hand flew over her mouth, his cheeks now a light shade of pink and Little Red smirked. How could such an attractive guy be so prudish when _he_ was the one who initiated the sexual contact? Before she had time to register his movements, she was hoisted up against the tree with nothing to hold her up but his arms.

“The puns are getting kinda cheesy, babe.” Ichigo murmured into your neck, gently biting along the smooth skin as he worked his way down to your chest.

“It’s called roleplay, ass.” You scolded, gently tugging at one of the pieces of hair that were poking out of his plush wolf shaped hat. “And I thought it was kinda hot.”

“I’ll make it up to you.” He assured, using his teeth to undo the string that was keeping the front of your dress tied closed. “Little Red wore lacy red tonight, interesting.”

“If we’re not having sex in the next thirty seconds, I’m walking back.”


	3. Park

“Babe…”

  
“No, Ichigo. You promised me that you wouldn't run off and yet you did it again.” You complained, crossing your arms over your chest and looking away from him. You were absolutely infuriated that he'd spend all this time planning a romantic picnic in the park for the two of you and didn't shut off his phone so he had to run off to whatever “job” he had. Some boyfriend he was.

  
The orange-haired boy beside you sighed, scratching at the back of his neck as he tried to figure out how to apologize to you. He had to admit that you looked cute while pouting, the yellow sundress and sun hat only made you downright adorable. He’d rather the dress be off of you, though, but that could only be arranged once you weren't pissed at him.

  
“Hey... You know I love you.” He murmured, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss to your exposed shoulder. “And I'm sorry that I left you alone. How can I earn your forgiveness?”

  
“I feel like you're being sarcastic.” You muttered, not liking his tone at all. Then there was the fact that Ichigo wasn’t all lovey-dovey like this unless he was tired. For a brief moment you wondered if maybe it had finally gotten through to him that you needed him to be softer every now and then, but that was quickly shot away when you remembered how hard-headed this boy was. You’d need a jack hammer to drill any point home to him.

  
“I’m not, I swear.” His assurance was barely above a whisper, his warm breath tickling your ear as he spoke. “Let me make this up to you.”

  
“How?”

  
“One of the only ways I know how.” You did not like that tone in the middle of the park. Had you been somewhere private, then you would have loved it. But you were in public, completely out in the open, and he was pulling you into his lap. You two were nose-to-nose, your eyes meeting his as his finger gently nudged away one of the thin straps of your dress. “There’s nobody around us, and if we stay like this it won’t look suspicious.”

  
You were wary of his plan, but couldn’t help but give in to his wandering hands and lusty gaze. This would be fun, you decided, leaning in and claiming his mouth in a kiss. But who knew that Ichigo was an exhibitionist?

  
You felt his warm hands on your thighs, sliding under the skirt of your dress while your hands busied themselves with his pants. You weren’t at all surprised to feel that your always-horny boyfriend was already semi-erect and smiled into your kiss when he pulled you just a bit closer to him. Your hand set to work on his length when his fingers probed your entrance, the two of you releasing almost identical sighs at the pleasurable contact. He was hardening much quicker than usual, you assumed it was the environment helping to turn him on just like it was to you.

  
“You’re so wet for me, babe. To think that you were against this.”

  
“For your information, my dearest strawberry, I wasn’t against this.”

  
“You were hesitant.” He murmured, pulling your hips closer to his erect manhood and you rolled your eyes as you rose up slightly. He could read you like an open book and you thought that he was stupid for it (not really), your body involuntarily tensing in his hands as he lined himself up with your entrance. “Hey, relax, we can stop here if you want.”

  
“No, Ichigo. I’m good.” You murmured, looked around to make sure nobody was paying close attention to you two. There was an elderly couple feeding the ducks over by the pond and you thought a small prayer as you eased yourself down onto his shaft. “See? Perfectly fine.”

  
“If you’re sure.” He murmured, smiling slightly as his lips met yours in a kiss. It was everything you needed in this moment to completely relax, slow and steady, and gave you the confidence to start rocking your hips slightly. The small groan that left his mouth had you grinning, pulling away from the kiss to rest your head on his shoulder as his hands gripped your hips and helped with rocking you against him.

  
You were almost certain that what you were doing was illegal, but you really didn't care at this point.


End file.
